Dr. Harvey Hare
|image = DrHare.png |imagecaption = "You'll never beat me. I am an evil genius!" |spec = Rabbit/Poptropican Hybrid |island = 24 Carrot Island |ffi = Villain |gen = Male }}Dr. Harvey Hare is an evil scientist and inventor whose brain has been altered and fused with a rabbit's, causing his obsession over carrots. Characteristics Appearance Dr. Hare is a man who's dressed up in a pink rabbit suit. He wears black goggles with green lenses with grey frames and a matching belt. He has buck teeth and a fluffy tail, like a cartoon rabbit. Storyline Role on 24 Carrot Island It can be taken from Harvey's dream in Super Villain Island that the rabbit portion of his brain was scared of being so small, or that he possibly worked on a farm as a child. Academically, he studied at the National Institute of Silly Sciences (N.I.S.S.), where he majored in gamma radiation, physics, and animals. There, an experiment went wrong - including presumably gamma radiation and rabbits - resulting in the Poptropican/rabbit hybrid known as Dr. Hare. With a rabbit fused in his mind, he is obsessed with carrots, and because of the rabbit's subconscious, wants to take over Poptropica. Creating a rabbit suit and presumably growing large front teeth, his mind was warped and twisted. Travelling to 24 Carrot Island, he started to steal the carrots, which put the majority of the inhabitants out of business and jobs. With the carrot factory non-operational, he set up base there and began to manufacture the carrots in every way possible - fuel, food, etc. He then kidnapped 4 children inhabitants at Carrot King Diner using his mind control technology to make them his minions. He then built a giant rabbit spaceship dubbed the ‘Rabbot’ to fly into space and mind control the entire planet with a hypnotic ray on the bottom of the ship. When you arrive on the island, production is still in progress. Navigating through the factory, you turn off the mind control devices on the kidnapped kids. When you enter the lift-off room, Dr. Hare, assuming you're one of his minions, tells you to get to the control panel while he gets into the cockpit of the Rabbot. You're instructed to start the launch sequence. After de-hypnotizing the last kid who was in charge of starting the launch sequence, you then override the control center of the Rabbot, allowing you to remotely pilot the craft. After it launches, you can control it with a joystick. Flying through space, you deliberately make the Rabbot hit asteroids. On the fourth hit, the aircraft has taken too much damage and explodes. Dr. Hare floats out into space. Role on Reality TV Island Dr. Hare somehow gets back on Planet Poptropica. He apparently starts a cooking show, as revealed in the "Pop-Topics" Tabloid. He becomes a contestant on Reality TV, and he may be selected in the list of contestants in the season whenever you play. Like all other contestant NPCs on the island, he will say random bits of dialogue when prompted. He will vote on you sometimes. Role on Super Villain Island Erehwon Prison catches Dr. Hare after the events on Reality TV, and Zeus (disguised as Dr. Jupiter) hooks him up to the Dream Machine, along with the three other famous supervillains. You can then travel into his mind and explore his dreams. A correct interpretation of the dream isn't easily found, but a couple possibilities are: *The dream is part of the rabbit side of his brain's memory. The rabbit was bullied by ants. *Dr. Hare used to be afraid of ants when he worked on a farm as a child. *Dr. Hare is afraid of being forgotten. His dream starts out with some ants tossing a shrunken Harvey hare into their ant hill. He falls down to the bottom. With a Diamond Drill, you kill ants and mine downwards, finding him stuck in some dirt. His villain totem is nearby - a Golden Carrot. When Zeus reveals himself, he blows up the prison, throwing the four villains and you out of the building. Without their totems, the characters are no longer evil, and thus they swiftly leave. Toy Dr. Hare has been a very popular toy from Poptropica. Dr. Hare's toys come in different size and types: Dr. Hare 6" Advertisement: Poptropica's most evil super villain is back! The 6" Dr. Hare figure is fully poseable and ready for action. When you get the Dr. Hare figure, you'll also get a code to customize his pink bunny suit for the first time ever. Every Poptropica toy comes with a unique code to get never-before-seen prizes in Poptropica. Collect all of the toys or even more Poptropica fun, online and off!http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-toy.html The toy also comes with a code to customize Dr. Hare's costume. The toy was also the one used for Dr. Hare Travels. Dr. Hare Plush Toy Advertisement: He may be plush, but don't you dare call him soft! With the power of the Dr. Hare plush toy, you can join the pink side and put rabbot ears on every Poptropican you see! Buy the Dr. Hare Plush Figure! The toy also comes with a code to get a Hare Club item - which made every Poptropican you see wears a Drone Ears, and Dr. Hare Plush for your own Poptropican. Trivia * Dr. Hare is the first villain in Poptropica, that has a favor of carrots throughout his whole life. * He is the only human-bunny hybrid villain and character. He's also the first hybrid villain and character in Poptropica, with the second being Mordred, a human-bionic hybrid. * Dr. Hare is said to be the evilest villain in Poptropica. However, in Super Villain Island, he was captured by Zeus, who removed all his evil.http://www.poptropica.com/toys/dr-hare/dr-hare-toy.html * It is said in Poptropica: The Official Guide that Dr. Hare is Hades' favorite character. * Dr. Hare got the 4th place for best villain in Poptropica Villain Showdown, along with Medusa, Black Widow, and Gretchen Grimlock. * Dr. Hare was once the only villain that couldn't be customized at all since every villain could be customized at one point. As of an update in 2011, villains couldn't be customized. And the toy has been expired for a while. * In Shrink Ray Island, he appears in C.J.'s apartment as a plush toy on her bed. *In Super Villain Island, he dreams about being kidnapped by ants, and based on his dialogue, he often has this dream. *Dr. Hare is ranked 2nd place behind Binary Bard during the 2011 Villain Contest. *The Dr. Hare travels were opened in 2011, Dr. Hare was lost in space since 2007, and this means he was in space for 4 years. Probably when Dr. Hare's ship crashed and landed, it was on many continents like the Dr. Hare Travels, this may be a connection or an error. *Dr. Hare is a Creator, also known as Jordan Leary. *This glitch has been used for a long time since the Dr. Hare promo code item was gone, you have to be at the end of 24 Carrot Island. When you spot the computer, crash into the meteors press Shift and S at the same time when he's crashing, this should change you to his skin color. You're still normal when you're done, go down on the bottom door enter it, and you have Dr. Hare's costume. This may only work sometimes. Note:' If you are a girl, this will change you into a boy, Press Shift and R at the same time, this will also disappear your own Dr. Hare outfit, so use this wisely. Note: This glitch is now patched.' *Sometimes when Dr. Hares' clothes appear to load on the friends list, he is wearing a red lighting shirt, he has blonde hair, a red hat, and two red alien antennae. *Dr. Hare may be based on Harvey, a 6'3" rabbit who is an imaginary friend to Elwood P. Dowd in the movie Harvey ''(1950). *He might also be based on Jervis Tetch, a scientist in the ''Batman franchise that specializes in mind control. *He is seen on Poptropica Sneak Peeks replacing Shark Boy. * Dr. Hare has made the most appearances out of any other Poptropica villain. References Category:24 Carrot Island Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Villain Island Characters Category:Super Villain Island Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Reality TV Island Category:Reality TV Island Characters